Mi soledad
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Especial] [AU] Bardock se ha despertado en su habitación y no logra recordar absolutamente nada, un mar de sensaciones lo invaden sin descanso o piedad. El no sabe que ha pasado, pero incansablemente tratara de conseguir respuestas. Aunque... Eso que huele tan fétido y tan cerca, ¿Es sangre?


**_Mi soledad._**

Realmente me sentí desfallecer. Estaba apoyando mi cuerpo en la cama matrimonial de mi alcoba, sentado en uno de los extremos frente a la puerta con la cual se ingresa dentro de la misma. Mi codo se recargaba sobre mi rodilla mientras tapaba un lado de mi cara. Apreté con fuerza el pañuelo rojo entre mis manos.

Unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por entre mis dedos por la presión con la que apretaba ese tosco pañuelo, goteaban el suelo de madera escurriéndose entre los huecos.

Pequeñas gotas caigan de mis ojos y surcaban mis mejillas. Levante mi cabeza y vi mi mano, llena de lágrimas y pequeñas gotas rosas disueltas. Fruncí el ceño incrédulo por lo que pasaba. ¿Yo estaba llorando? Era imposible haberlo imaginado antes, pero sentía tantas emociones dentro de mi pecho y mi estómago que solo pensé ser capaz de liberarlas llorando o gritando.

Sentí que si gritaba nadie me escucharía. ¿De qué sirve hacerlo si nadie me escucharía al fin y al cabo? Solo quería liberarme.

…_Solo…_

Mi cabeza crujió, e imágenes sin sentido u orden se mostraron ante mí. Todas tenían algo en común; Eran gente muerta. Dolía verlos.

Me maree por un momento, y con mi mano tape mi boca para no devolver nada, inclusive, sentí con mi lengua al pasarla por mis labios un sabor amargo y muy salado. Con los trozos de tela que estaban en mi muñeca me limpie los ojos e intente ver con claridad lo que tenía en mi mano.

Era sangre y lágrimas. Me sorprendí, ¿De quién es la sangre? Mi cuerpo duele, pero no lo siento con heridas que arden o que brote sangre de mi cuerpo. ¿Me habría acostumbrado por tantas misiones de ese tipo? ¿Misiones suicidas rebosantes de sangre?

Intente levantarme de la cama, mis rodillas parecen lesionadas, como si hubiera tenido un mal aterrizaje o me hubiera caído y arrastrado por el suelo. Se me dificulta levantarme.

…_Dolor…_

Cuando estuve de pie, mire a mí alrededor. Parecía que una lucha se hubiera desatado en medio de la habitación, y mis memorias no ayudan en nada; no puedo recordar nada.

Los muebles estaban volcados, las lámparas que estaban sobre el mismo estaban resquebrajados por el suelo, los cables envueltos o cortados, el espejo ensangrentado y la madera rostizada. Era una imagen lúgubre de un lugar que parecía haber sido testigo del más cruel y desenfrenado acto que pudo haber ocurrido en una casa.

Con la mirada busque alguna señal de vida, y hubiera buscado un espejo en condiciones para ver mi reflejo –_que no dudo que este en decadentes condiciones_-, aun así, arrugue la nariz por el fuerte olor a muerte que había en esa habitación.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mis espaldas, donde entraba la luz cálida del sol. Las cortinas estaban sucias y algo rasguñados, pero parecían ser tiradas hacia abajo con mucha brusquedad, ya que el caño que las mantenía sobre la ventana estaba torcido y doblado.

…_Muerte…_

Rodee la cama con cuidado de no pisar algún vidrio, aun sostenía el pañuelo en mi mano. Cuando estuve frente a frente del cuerpo que lacia en el suelo aferrado a la larga tela traslucida me horroriza. La conocía. No sé muy bien quien es o que parentesco tiene conmigo, pero me duele verla así.

Su cuerpo estaba distorsionado, como si la hubieran arrojado contra esa pared con muchísima violencia y solo hubiera podido sostenerse inútilmente de la cortina. Aun así, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado con un gran tajo desde la cintura hasta el cuello; atravesaba una línea recta atravesando su ombligo.

El olor a muerte provenía de ella, ya que se intensificaba mientras más me acercaba. Parecía emanar Otro olor, uno fuerte a dolor y traición –_sonara paranoico, pero podría jurarlo_-, un inmundo olor a sangre y órganos putrefactos.

Me aleje rápidamente, sentí nauseas de nuevo y me recosté sobre la pared desviando la mirada de ella. Una luz de recuerdos paso por mi mente, pero era mi voz gritando un nombre. _"Gine, ¡Gine!"_ repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza… ¿Sería el nombre de ella?

…_Querer_…

Me sujete la cabeza, una punzadas de dolor acompaño esos recuerdos que se volvieron borrosos. Con gran esfuerzo caminé fuera de la habitación, el pasillo hasta la escalera era igual de lúgubre que la habitación. Pero nada tenía sangre, solo rasguños y golpes que hundían la pared.

Intente caminar hacia la escalera sosteniéndome de las paredes, pero una puerta se abrió suavemente, una pelota de color rojizo y cobre, rebotó hacia afuera, hasta que golpeo con la pared y rodó hasta mis pies.

La mire un momento, no era muy grande, parecía que rebotaba con gran facilidad. Pero la deje de lado y fijé mi mirada hacia la habitación donde había salido.

Una litera desordenada y muebles acomodados. Era la habitación de niños, pero estaba muy acomodada, así que me asome por la puerta buscando algún indicio de niños o si quiera algo que tuviera vida.

…_Imposible_…

Un solo armario grande, abollado y de madera astillada estaba al final de la habitación, a lado de un escribió. Parecía temblar y el sonido de sollozos era débil y suave, como si desearan ser ignorados.

Por la parte de abajo del mueble parecía escurrirse gotas de sangre liquida y oscura, el suelo estaba lleno de un charco de sangre y parecía gotear más. No tenía fin.

Me aleje asombrado tan rápidamente, que no pude darme la vuelta para correr lejos de la escena, que solo podía imaginar que pasaba hay dentro –o paso-, al no ver como retrocedía, pise por accidente la pelota fuera de la habitación y caí por las escaleras.

Cada golpee me recordó algo, gritos de niños y una mujer, El sonido de una guerra, personas gritando asustadas y pasos apresurados. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado que corren tan deprisa? ¿Están huyendo de algo?

…_Monstruo_…

El dolor en mi cuerpo fue punzante, inquietante y paralizador. Sentía sangre gotear de mi cabeza atravesó de mi mejilla, sentía su sabor agrio mezclado con el salado de mis lágrimas. Me estremecí al intentar levantarme, con la boca abierta sacando bocanadas de aire por el esfuerzo.

Apenas logre apoyarme sobre el barandal y ponerme de pie, levante mi cabeza para ver la habitación donde había terminado, era un salón con sillones. El relleno por el suelo y cuadros que parecían decorarlo arrastrados y quebrados.

En la escalera había cuadros caídos, no mucho más que eso y gotitas de mi sangre.

Camine otra vez de la habitación, e inmediatamente un frío me recorrió el cuerpo. Era algo inquietante esa sensación de melancolía, sin saber el porqué de todo eso, sentí miedo; Sentí angustia.

…_Destrucción…_

Llegue a la puerta principal y de reojo observe la cocina, compartía características con las demás habitaciones. Gire la perilla con cuidado escuchadnos el rechinar del metal dentro, empuje despacio hacia delante para atraer la puerta hacia mi cuerpo y poder salir; era relajante el sonido de la madera arrastrándose.

Una rajada de aire caliente me golpeo y cerré los ojos para evitar que algo entrara en mis ojos, con el antebrazo sobre mi rostro camine hacia afuera despacio. Cuando el viento ceso y en medio del silencio espectral que ninguna voz rompía, abrí los ojos.

La carretera estaba vacía, las casa destruidas y cadáveres en medio de la acera. Todo pareció destruido, todo parecía morirse o en llamas.

…_Sensible …_

La cabeza me dio vuelta, y una oleada de olor a azufre y sangre me hizo vomitar. Levante la cabeza para ver el cielo color bronce y mire a los lados con ansiedad para ver si encontraba a alguien. No había nadie, pero no perdí las esperanzas.

Grite usando casi todo mi aire para ver si alguien me escuchaba, ¡Yo también estoy vivo!, pero nadie respondía ni se escuchaba siquiera una respiración. Olía a muerte, era un olor amargo que te hacia arrugar la nariz; no había nadie.

Me levante del suelo donde estaba arrodillado y corrí atreves de las calles, giraba en las intersecciones a diestra y sin nuestra sin control alguno sobre mi cuerpo, el dolor de la piernas era superado por la sensación de que mi garganta se desgarraría con cada grito que daba, aun así seguí corriendo atreves de las calles esquivando obstáculos y llamando a alguien, a quien sea.

…_rojo…_

Me detuve frente al palacio real, que parecía una antorcha gigante de fuego y explosiones. Me arrodille, aceptando que había ocurrido al final. Estaba solo. Apreté con fuerza el pañuelo en mi mano y suspire, estaba cansado.

Una explosión cercana a mí me sobresalto, pero antes de que me pudiera levantar cayó sobre mí un cadáver robusto y de color blanco. Era un científico, y sus ojos faltos de expresión me hicieron recordar algo inquietante.

_"Eran paredes blancas, todo era blanco. Perfectamente igual. Ese hombre era blancos y se acercaron lentamente, pero comenzaron a correr en cuestión de segundos._

_Me apretaron la piel del cuello y no pude evitarlo, me inyectaron algo con mucha rapidez. Se sentía espeso y frio. Dolió mucho mi cuerpo, inclusive comenzó a gritar y a liberar espuma por la boca. Con los ojos en blanco caí al suelo._

_Todo era blanco cuando desperté, pero se tiño de rojo en segundos."_

Mi expresión cambio, me relaje y mire hacia mi alrededor. Ya no parecía algo tan grotesco, y un semblante indiferente adorno mi rostro. Me levante sin darle importancia al cuerpo frente a mí y me dirijo a mi hogar.

…_Conforme…_

El olor a muerte ya no era desagradable, la visión de la cuidad destruida ya no era apocalíptica, las manchas de sangre no eran demostración de angustia. Todo había cambiado dentro de mí; todo cambio fuera de mí.

Llegue hasta mi casa donde comenzó a recordar poco a poco lo que sucedió. Como con la mente cegada y llena de ira acabe con todos allí dentro. Menos con alguien.

Subí las escaleras relajado, ignore mis heridas y con un semblante tranquilo entre dentro de la habitación de los niños. Llantos y gritos pasaban por mi cabeza, pero no me eran relevantes ahora, al frente del mueble ensuciando mis zapatos con sangre que caía de ahí, golpee tres veces la puerta.

Nadie contesto.

…_.Necesidad…_

Tome las perillas y abrí las puertas de un solo movimiento, dos cuerpo no muy grandes cayeron de inmediato. Ambos golpearon mis piernas haciéndome retroceder unos pasos. Los vi bien de lejos.

Un niño lloraba debajo del cadáver de su hermano. Lo tome entre mis brazos, pues, aún era un muy chico. Lo abrase contra mi pecho mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

Su hermano mayor estaba golpeado, con el estómago completamente hundido y los órganos saliendo de su boca, una patada lo habría enviado muy lejos. ¿Habrá intentado proteger a su hermano? No lo sé, pero si lo hizo resulto bien.

Salí de la habitación y baje las esclareas, con ese niño en brazos, me acerque a una de las naves que parecían haber sido atraídas por la gravedad en el patio trasero de la casa. Abrí la puerta de una nave de tamaño mediano y entre con el niño en brazos.

…_desenfreno_…

Recordé que ese planeta no tendría ningún habitante con vida, yo los había matado a todos. ¿Podrían culparme de algo así? Si ellos habían estado probando y haciendo experimentos conmigo, están son sus consecuencias. Tal vez, si no me hubieran encerrado dentro de un labora tío y usado para pruebas pudieron haberse despedido de sus familias.

No es mi culpa, no es culpa de la gente que murió… pero trataron de detenerme. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Yo no era malo. Solo me sentí solo.

Estoy solo ahora, pero mi hijo estará conmigo. Siempre. Porque la soledad no me va a llegar a perturbar jamás, evitare que lo haga. Aunque sea muy tarde ahora.

_Fin_

* * *

**¡Especial de cumpleaños de Valen! Ahora te queda un año menos de vida. Disfrútalo.**

_Nota de autor:_ Si, ¿Se nota que me seque para el final de la historia? Espero que no... ._. Pásala lindo, Valen. Disfruta!


End file.
